Lucky Charms
by DemigodRunner074
Summary: Not enough room for full summery, so their is one on first chapter ,seven girls from a camp in Australia are sent to CHB by Aphrodite who gave the girls and their boys, charms with their signifigent others godly parents symbol on it for them to find each-other
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my new story and I hope you enjoy-full summery beneath**

 **Seven girls from the other side of the world (Australia) where another camp for Half-Bloods exists are sent on a mission by Aphrodite... And guess what, its a mission of love (would have never guessed!) See these girls are hopeless in love so Aphrodite being Aphrodite, they are given a charm that represents their apparent significant others godly parent. With these charms the girls are also given a teleportation device to take them to Camp Half-Blood were all the boys are clueless as to what Aphrodite has planned until the girls and Aphrodite shows up and gives the boys and the girls there charms P.s. Bianca is alive, and was taken to the camp in Australia because she was rescuedby Izabelle OC and was taken the the camp in Australia because she was saved by Izabelle OC and the rest of the girls go to the Australian camp**

 ** _Izabelle_**

'Holy Hera, Piper can you at least try and control your mother!' I roared as I swung my sword, εκδίκηση- meaning revenge in Greek- at the Minotaur charging at our small group of girls

'Not really! She is kinda the goddess of love! I can't really control her!' Piper screamed

'Hold on a sec guys we're almost finished fixing the transporter' Annabeth stated as Clarisse and I growled, you see we had been sent on a quest for Aphrodite to find our significant others by using charms that show their godly parents symbol on it, and it was complete and utter bull-shit! I mean we are strong independent girls, why need men?

'It's finished!' Hazel hollered as Allison smiled and held up our almost new teleportation device,I pressed my wrist and εκδίκηση appeared on my wrist as a tattoo and I all linked hands with Bianca and Clarisse and we all thought of the place were we needed to be at= Camp Half-Blood, in America somewhere= after a couple seconds we started staring into each other's eyes with worry, until a blinding light flashed out of the device in Allisons hand as she screamed in horror.

Landing in a pile on the ground we all started groaning and muttering in pain until I re composed myself and started observing and trying to find out we're we were, it looks like Bianca feels the same as she stats

'Hey guys, we're are we?' She stutters with worry clearly evident in her voice

Suddenly a happy squeal emitted from piper 'Were in Camp Half-Blood!' She squeaked in excitement as we all looked around a place that looked scary familiar compared to our old camp in Australia as we all decided to look for the head of this camp, ours was the goddess Iris, she was super nice and helped us ALOT on quests. Trekking around the camp we got some really weird looks from guys and girls alike until I realised that my shirt was torn in half, Clarisses pants were slashed up and we all looked like a complete messes. 'Guys cover up!' I yelled out as they confidently all pulled their ripped peices of clothing together and pinned them, and I swear I heard a few boys groan, double eww 'Come on let's go to the Big House, the head might be there' Clarisse stated and we all agreed.

Racing up to the door Bianca knocked a couple times but there was no answer, after a couple minutes of looking around confused i got real impatient and started bashing on the door and Clarisse joined in to. As I was about to bring my fist down on again the door suddenly flew open and revealed a old ugly guy holding a bottle of wine

'What do you girls want?!'he mumbled harshly and I could tell that he was about to continue until thankfully Pipers mum, Aphrodite appeared and explained the situation to the wine guy and she also gave him a list of what I am assuming to be the names of our apparent significant others, telling him to gather them here in an hour. Suddenly wine guy turned his attention to us

'I am terribly sorry for my behaviour before girls, I am Dionysus, Greek god of wine' he explained proudly, well that explains the bad attitude and bottle of wine!

'Well girls here are your charms' Aphrodite cheered as she handed us our charms one by one giving us a little clue, and of course she gives me mine last and what she says next is really weird

'You will have to gain the closed-off boys trust, but he has already given you his heart, do not break it' she says with a weird, hopeful smile and as she walks to her children's cabin she calls over her shoulder 'And don't lose patience, Izabelle' well that was weirdly fucked up

I throw a questioning gaze over to Allison and she just shrugs as if she doesn't know either, except I can see her slight smirk as she gestures to my new charm, peering down at it i see a little black and white skull. Oh great I got a son of Hades, at least Hazel and Bianca will be my half sisters... Sighing I lope the skull through my chain

'Hey guys, who's parents did you get?' curiosity filling my voice

Bianca is the first to speak up 'Son of Hephaestus...'

'I got a son of Poseidon, apparently their really dumb' Annabeth states sadly

'Ugh Hermes, why meeeee!?' Clarisse pounds her head on the wall

'Yay, I got a son of Jupiter! Are they hot?' Piper asks dumbfounded

Hazel speaks up shyly 'I got Mars... Should I be worried?' I laugh and she smiles softly at me

'What about you Allison?' Clarisse asks picking up on my curiosity

'Apollo' she looks up with a mischievous smile

'Ugh why do you get a hottie?!' Piper wails dramatically, using her great acting skills as some people walk past and stare at us crazily and we all break down into laughter like the crazies we truly are

 ** _Nico_**

Sitting with Percy, Leo, Jason, Chris, Lee and Frank in Leo's cabin, we all look at each other in worry as we received an Iris message from Aphrodite telling us to go to the big house immediately and we all replied instantly. Approaching the big house I nervously start to bite my nails a nervous habit I picked up from Chris, as we see a group of approximately seven girls laughing their heads of and stumbling over each other with Aphrodite standing off to the side at them with amusement written clearly in her eyes. Walking past the girls we get some curious glances from the girls as they laugh, and we walk straight up to the goddess of love and she starts to explain the whole situation to us, and I'm barley listening as my eyes grow wider and dart to the group of crazy giggling girls, WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SOUL-MATES!

Great I'm probably gonna fall in love with a crazy chick, just frickin great!( get my sarcasm)

Voicing my thoughts I ask 'Are you absolutely sure they are these girls?' I say indicating with my head to the group of giggling girls, who once realising we were here started glaring at us

'No, these are the girls they just, um lets just say my daughter is a dramatic actress' Aphrodite stutters gazing at the group of girls in wonder 'They have been through a lot so just don't make it harder for them okay' she says in worry before regaining her posture and smiling at us

'Here are your charms, they represent your others Godly parent' and she begins handing them out and whispering a clue to them as well, being the third person in line i nervously accepted my charm and Aphrodite smirked 'This one is ferocious yet loving, don't NOT under any circumstances hurt her or you will receive the consequences by none other then her self' she said mischievously and gestures to my charm except I don't know which Greek God it represents

'I don't know who's charm this is' as I hold hold up the strange charm

'Think about what I just said about her, it is a clue after all' she says winking as I start thinking real hard until I realise that I have a book explaining all the Greek Gods and symbols

Without another word I race back to my dark cabin and search all over my messy room for what seems like hours then I remember that I let Percy borrow it a couple days ago, and he still hasn't returned it. Growling I mark up to the Poseidon cabin, number three, and hammered on his door with my small fist, after a couple minutes I'm about to bring my fist down one more time when Percy decides to fling open the door

'Woah! Hold it!' Percy yelps as I drag my fist away 'What's up?'he questions

'Um you know that book I gave you about the Greek gods, yea well I kinda need it back' I reply

'Oh for your charm? Is it a tricky one, show me' he demands as I hold up my hand containing the weirdly shaped charm that was given to me

'Ohh oh, I know this one gimme a second' wow Percy Jackson actually concentrating, never thought that I would live to see the day...

'Yes, I got it! Well sucks to be you! You got a daughter of Nemesis godess of revenge! I gotta daughter of Athena, met her for like ten seconds then she growled and walked away, she is really pretty and her name is Annabeth... Anyway good luck with Nemesis girl' he says tossing me the book and closes the door in my face, well then. Walking to my cabin and when I reach my door I suddenly take a turn to the right and head towards the Nemesis cabin and I just stare at it, the cabin is so dark and haunting like mine except it has a glint of light unlike mine. Walking over to the steps leading into the cabin and I sit down on the large black onyx crystal on the side of the of the white steps, and I wait for what might be my future girlfriend, ugh never thought I would think that, ever... Snapping out of my thought I look up and see a pale beautiful blonde girl with her hair tied into a side plait, with sparkling green eyes walking towards me with a tan girl with chocolate brown hair tied into the same plait as the blonde, and she looks so much like Bianca it hurts. Approaching me the blonde speaks up while the brunette hides behind her

'Who the fuck are you and why are you outside my cabin?!' She demands

'Are you the daughter of Nemesis? And is this your moms charm' I ask holding up the nemesis charm in my hand

'Yea, that's my moms charm, why you wanna know?' She asks curiously until the tan girl whispers something in her ear and her eyes widen with realisation 'Your Nico Di Angelo?!' She demands

'Yea...' I reply 'well i think you should meet someone' she says as she pushes the girl in front of her. I stare for a moment until I realise who im looking at

Two people very special to me are standing right in front of me, my soul-mate and my sister...

 ** _Hope you liked please follow, favourite and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Izabelle's POV**

Slowly backing away from Nico and Biancas little reunion, I bolt towards the door and grasp at the silver handle when a pair of strong male arms pull me back towards a tsking Bianca

'Of coarse, I shoulda known you would try and make a run for it' she smirked evilly at me

huffing I quit struggling and death-glare Bianca 'yea well you didn't and I almost got away!'

'Key word being almost' she stated in a suck-it-up-i-beat-you tone, completely ignoring her I mumble 'Traitor... Hey death-breath can you let go!?' As I start struggling against Nico's arms

This time he ignores me and drags me up the white amethyst steps and into my cabin then I remembers my little gifts...

Smirking I hold my breath until my body goes translucent and un-touchable, as I slowly slide out of Nico's arms I race through the wall to my right and let go of my breath. Wearing my signature smirk I tap on the window of my cabin and wave to a confused, furious Nico Di Angelo aka, death-breath, son of Hades, soul-mate...

'It won't be that easy, buddy!' I yell through the thick glass the windows my cabin has

racing out of my cabin Nico charges at me and I disappear into a shadow and reappear behind him

Giggling evilly I smirk and tap his shoulder as he spins around so fast I think he got whiplash and glares at me

Grinning I step back and disappear again and I hide behind the Hecate cabin and I bolt in before Nico sees me fleeing him

'Allison! I need help! Hide me from Nico, please?!' I plead with Allison until she finally cracks

'You know, Izzy, this whole situation isn't that bad, I mean I met my guy... He's actually really nice. I don't get why you won't give this Nico person a chance, he can't be that bad' she replies hopefully as she and her newfound sister, Maia, start to cast a hiding spell or something

'His nickname around here is Death-Breath...' I mumble laughing at the silly name

'Okay... All done, feel free to wonder away from Nico for exactly half an hour but after that everyone else will be able to see you, including him' she states proudly and shoves me out of her purple and silver room to wander in my own little world away from Nico

 **Clarisse POV**

'Ohh gods, just leave me the fuck alone!' I scream at my apparent soul-mate, Chris, he won't fucking stop following me around, insisting that he shows me the camp!

'B-but...' I end up cutting him off

'I don't want help! I want you to leave me alone for five minutes and let me have my peace!' I holler at him pointing my finger accusingly at his chest

'Okay, okay I will leave you alone but this is not over' and then he has the audacity to smirk at me!

'YES!' I shout in happiness and quickly I spin and bolt for Izzys cabin number 16, I haven't seen her in like a half hour or something when she ran of to Alli's cabin

Slightly out of breath I pound on Izzys door, and guess what! Some creepy guy dressed all in black flings open the door, growls and runs his hand through his black hair, surprising! (get my sarcasm) 'What do you want?!' He asks, mumbling

'Were is Izzy you asshole?!' I swear I am a this close to slapping someone I'm that angry..

'I don't-' he tries to quickly reply, until someone cuts him of

'Clarisse clam down, Nico doesn't know we're she is, you know she can disappear when she wants to...' Bianca says soothingly trying to calm me down (it's not working)

'She only fucking disappears when she wants to! What the fuck did you do to piss of her off so much this time?!' I scream at the two siblings as Bianca tries to calm me down and this Nico guy just stares at me till finally his eyes flick over to my shoulder and he gives whoever it is a soft smile, his black eyes filled with all kinds of different creepy emotional emotions

'Clarisse, calm yo self down!' A familiar sarcastic voice hollers as a huge grin takes over my face as I spin around and fling myself on an unsuspecting Izzy and we both end up going tumbling into the soft grass and Alli is suddenly there right next to us, doubling over in laughter

'Woah dude! Your sooooooo heavy! Now get OFF!' She yells in my ear, laughing with Alli

 **Izabelles POV**

Out of no were, a huge crowd forms around us and all of the girls from my camp are suddenly in a group with me, Clarisse and Alli

Then some pretty brunette bitch (probably pipers step-sister) decides to speak up

'Ohh gods look what we're stuck with, miss pretty princess, queen smart arse, deaths daughters and, shit, the troublesome threesome! We're all gonna die!' She smirks at me as she wails dramatically and gestures towards Piper, Annabeth, Hazel Bianca, Me Izzy and Alli (in that order)

'Well bitch, were the ones who no how to make drugs, so get your shit together or we won't share!' I answer back smartly, sending a wicked grin to the bossy bitch as she frowns

Laughing Bianca clamps a hand over my mouth before I can say anything else to worsen our reputation and I look around to see all the girls from my group laughing, hazel piper and Annabeth all clinging to eachother for support, then there's Clarisse and Alli on the ground laughing with small tears leaking out of their eyes and I crack a toothy grin as Nico stares at me like I'm crazy

 **Hey I hope you like and if anyone was confused with the girls nicknames then there like right below... Anyway please favourite, review or follow! :)**

 **Izabelle - troublesome threesome**

 **Clarisse**

 **Allison**

 **Bianca - deaths daughters**

 **Hazel**

 **Piper - miss princess**

 **Annabeth - queen smart ass**


End file.
